This invention relates to vending machines, and more specifically to the type of vending machines with substitutable good-holding magazines.
Disclosed in this application""s parent U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,653 Ruskin et al., which patent is specifically incorporated into this specification by this reference, is a type of vending machine using substitutable magazines. The magazines can be filled at a central location then distributed at a number of sites to be substituted for fully or partly expended magazines previously installed in vending machines. The referenced patent teaches a variety of mechanisms for securing the vending machines and guaranteeing the integrity of the magazine contents during transportation and installation, including the integrity of the currency taken as payments for dispensed goods and accumulated in the magazines. The referenced patent also teaches various methods and devices for keeping and processing records of sale transactions.
It is well-known in the vending industry that locks and other mechanical security measures are costly, sometimes awkward to operate and not always tamper-proof. A lost key or malfunctioning lock can cause substantial loss of time and necessitate the intervention of a locksmith. A stolen key can be used by unscrupulous person to get access to the vending machine.
The principal and secondary objects of this invention are to provide a keyless process for guaranteeing the security of substitutable good-holding magazines used in connection with certain types of vending machines and of their contents; to provide an accurate and reliable record of all sale transactions; to allow quick and easy reprogramming of menus and prices for the goods available from a machine; and to automate the inventorying of goods and magazines.
These and other valuable objects are achieved by using a machine-readable recording medium, preferably a memory chip-mounting smart-card to program the location and prices of goods in a vending machine, to record the sale transactions, including the amount of currency collected in connection with a previously installed magazine that is being replaced, and to provide a fool-proof reconciliation between the contents of a returned magazine and those sale transactions.
Typically, a service person can visit up to sixty sites where one or more vending machines are being used. A medium-sized service truck can carry up to sixty snack food magazines and a corresponding number of beverage-holding canisters. It has been found that a single smart-card can store enough data to control all the machines on a route, i.e., machines that can be serviced by a truck team in a single day. While such a smart-card is the preferred machine-readable medium in the practice of the invention, other media such as palm-held and Internet connected devices can also be advantageously used. It is also possible to use one small-capacity smart-card in association with each magazine. In that case, the card can be physically carried in a slot pocket or other receptacle mounted on the magazine.